Gandalfer: Naruto
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: The war is over. Naruto's in ANBU. he's on his way home after a mission when he disappears is a puff of smoke. Who is the pink haired girl an where is he? Naru/ possible harem. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a test. Depending on reviews, I may continue this. So if you like it please review. THX!**

Naruto was currently jumping through the trees, after just entering the Land of Fire from the Land of Rivers. He had gone to Sunagakure to deliver a message about the upcoming Chunin Exams. Of course he also enjoyed spending some time with Gaara, and especially Temari. It was a well known fact that, after the end of the Fourth Great War just a little more than a year ago, Naruto had taken up Jiraiya's habit of being a pervert, though he wasn't as perverted as the man himself, he continued the Icha Icha series in his name all in an effort to remember the man who had, well, treated him as his son. He had even grown his hair out a little. That wasn't the only thing that had changed about him either.

As previously stated he now had slightly longer hair, down to his shoulders in a small ponytail. He wore the standard outfit for an ANBU Captain, being promoted to the rank just before this mission, which consisted of a black sleeveless shirt that was covered by his custom black armor. On his arms he wore black gauntlets that were attached to his fingers giving them a claw like appearance. He also had on black cargo pants that was littered with storage scrolls of just about anything he deemed valuable from his emergency ramen stash to the scrolls he had received from Tsunade after the war ended that were from his mother, father and Jiraiya that contained various Jutsu, from elemental to Fuin. He also wore the standard combat boots and to finish everything off he stood at six feet even and wore a snarling Kitsune mask.

He had been traveling for nearly a day and a half with no breaks and even with his stamina he was getting slightly tired. He was grateful that he was only a few miles from Tanzaku Gai. He would rest there for the rest of the day and get an early start tomorrow and be eating Ichiraku's ramen by noon. He found a secluded clearing about a mile from the city and changed into his normal clothes which was just his normal orange jumpsuit.

About thirty minutes later he walked into the town where people were bustling around shopping for clothes and food, as well as jewelry and house wares.

"Hello Naruto, how are you doing?" Shouted a store owner as they spotted Naruto in the crowed. Naruto just waved to him with a smile on his face. As he continued his walk more and more people greeted him, some even offering free things, but he just smiled and waved as he continued to his destination.

It was known that Naruto, along with Killer Bee, had been pivotal in taking down Madara, using the Double Lariat to sever the Uchiha's head. But around here Naruto was known to come around whenever the Hokage had tapped into the village treasury and snuck out of the village to gamble and then he would have to go around and get it back, though with his ungodly luck at gambling it was child's play to him.

Finally arriving at his destination, a hotel on the outskirts of the city on the same side as Konoha, he walked in and greeted the manager.

"Hey, Rika, how's business?" Naruto happily greeted the woman. She was an elderly woman, around seventy or so, who ran the inn with her husband and their children and grandchildren.

"Oh, business is doing quite well as usual. The hospitality brings them in and the hot springs keep them coming back." The elderly woman said with a chuckle.

"That's good to hear. I'd like a room; I'll be leaving early so I'll just leave the key on my bed." Naruto said as she registered him.

"Alright sweetie, it's going to be 450 Ryo." She said holding out a key. Naruto took the key and gave her the money and left to go to his room, but not before he thanked her.

The next morning Naruto was up, dressed, had eaten and was on the road by dawn. He smiled and waved to people as he passed them, preferring to take the scenic route instead of jumping through the trees in full ANBU gear. After several hours of walking he was about five miles from Konoha when he decided it would be a good idea to change back seeing as he was sent out as an ANBU, he figured he should return as one. So finding another well hidden clearing he changed back into his uniform.

As he finished all of a sudden he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach; like there was something dangerous nearby but he just couldn't see it. Swiveling his head back and forth several times he deduced that it was just his imagination. That is until he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

***Meanwhile at the Magic Academy***

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, a pink haired, second year student at the Tristain Magic Academy, was getting slightly nervous.

She was smaller than a normal sixteen year old girl, standing at only 4'11". She had on the school uniform which consisted of a white button down blouse, black skirt, black stockings and a black cape held in place by a button with the Academy symbol on it, which was a pentagram.

Now, you may be asking, why is she so nervous? Well the answer is quite simple. Today was the day that the second year students would summon their familiars, their lifelong partners. She wasn't nervous about that, she was nervous because she had never done a spell successfully before and she had sworn to the Zerbst that she would summon a powerful familiar. Guiche had just gone and had summoned a mole.

"Alright, has everyone gone?" The teacher, Mr. Colbert, asked as he stood after examining Guiche's mole.

"No, Louise hasn't gone yet." A very well endowed girl called. She had mocha colored skin, long, light red hair, wearing the school uniform and stood at about 5'5". Her name was Kirche Zerbst.

"Oh, right, well then Louise, please perform the summoning." Mr. Colbert said.

"R-Right."The pink haired girl stuttered nervously as she stepped forward.

"To my servant that exists within the ends of the universe. To the holy, beautiful, and above most powerful familiar. I appeal to you from my heart as I chant. Answer my guidance." She stuck her wand out and at first nothing happened, but then, as always, there was a huge explosion.

"See, she just made another explosion."

"It was expected."

"She is Louise the Zero after all."

The comments came from random students causing the pink haired girl to blush in embarrassment. That is until the smoke cleared slightly revealing a person standing there in a battle ready stance. The person had on black cargo pants, black boots, black armor and gauntlets. He also wore a strange mask and had slightly long blond hair and stood at 6"0.

"What the hell is that?" Kirche asked, pointing to the person.

***With Naruto***

Naruto felt the ground beneath his feat as well as the many signatures around him. He was surrounded. He quickly got into his stance, ready to fight his way out if need be. When the smoke cleared he saw that he was indeed surrounded, but what surprised him was that they were all wearing what looked like a uniform, which kinda looked like one of those school uniforms he had seen at one of those super expensive boarding schools that wealthy merchants and nobles sent their kids to. One even pointed at him and said something, but he had no idea what she said.

He scanned the area to find whoever the leader was when he saw a balding man with glasses that looked to be about thirty to forty and deemed him as the leader.

The students watched as the person, who they were pretty sure was a man, swiveled his head around. They weren't sure what he was doing, but some who had planned to join the military or whose parents were in the military, knew he was assessing the area.

All of a sudden the man disappeared. Everyone immediately looked around to find him and they did when they heard one of the other students scream and point to Mr. Colbert. Everyone looked over at him and saw the man was behind him with his clawed fingers, which they just noticed, were slightly digging into their teacher's throat.

"Where am I and who are you?" Naruto asked. The students just looked at each other with confused glances. Naruto watched as a girl with long pink hair stepped forward.

"Let go of our teacher." She said. Naruto, although nobody could see it because of the mask, scrunched his face I confusion. He didn't recognize this language.

"_Alright, calm down Naruto. You were standing in a clearing and a summoning circle appeared. So I must have been summoned. The only question is where."_ Naruto thought to himself. He had gotten better at analyzing the situation after he continuously kept walking into traps on his way to defeat Madara. It was one of the first things he worked on after he had been released by Tsunade from the hospital and had permission to train again.

Naruto slowly, after a bit of thought, let go of the man he was holding onto and stepped back.

"Mr. Colbert, are you alright?" Some of the students asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, though it seems we have some sort of language barrier." He said as he rubbed his throat.

"Yea, and not only that but Zero Louise summoned a commoner." The busty redhead said as she, as well as most of the class, laughed.

"I bet she just paid him to dress up and had him waiting and when she caused the explosion he walked onto the field." One of the other students said.

"Mr. Colbert, can I please summon again?" Louise asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valliere, but the summoning ritual is sacred, so I cannot allow you to do it again. Now, please complete the contract."

"But, but…"She stuttered, trying to come up with a reason.

"Now, Ms. Valliere." The man said with a slight edge of finality. Louise just slumped her shoulders in defeat and began walking toward Naruto.

Naruto watched the whole exchange and was curious as to what they were saying. He had already guessed there was some kind of language barrier and that they would somehow have to rectify that so he could ask how to get home. The balding man and the pink haired girl, who he just realized looked like a younger version of Sakura, were arguing about something, which the man won, and the girl suddenly looked depressed as she began walking towards him. He got on guard; ready for an attack.

Louise ignored it though and walked right up to him, noticing how much taller he was then her, and reached up to his mask. She was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and shook his finger in a 'no, no' fashion like she was a little kid.

"Remove your mask so I can complete the ritual." She ordered, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. She reached with her other hand and the same thing happened. She struggled for a few seconds before she gave up and admitted that he was physically stronger than her.

"Mr. Colbert, can you help me? I can't get him to remove his mask." She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Well, we know he can't communicate with us verbally. So, maybe, if we were to draw a diagram for him he would understand." The man said while in a thinking pose. "Does anyone have a quill and paper?" He asked the students. Tabitha, a short blue haired girl with glasses, walked to the front and handed him what he requested. "Thank you Tabitha." The girl just nodded before going back to her Wind Dragon familiar. Colbert then began to draw some pictures and was done after about twenty minutes. He slowly approached the blond man and held it out for him to look at.

Naruto watched the man draw something on a piece of paper and then walk over to him and show him. It was rather crude, being stick figures, but it showed a person being teleported from one side of the paper to the other, confirming that he had been summoned. The next showed a person trying to remove a mask and then kiss each other and the last one showed, what he assumed to be him, being covered in stars like he had been transformed or something.

"_Well, it is rather crude, but it does say that I was summoned. Most likely by this pink haired girl, and that she is supposed to kiss me to complete it."_ Naruto thought with a sigh. "_Well, I guess I'll just have to go along with it until I can find a way to get home."_ Naruto nodded to the man and released the girl. He then removed his mask revealing to everyone there that he had eyes as blue as the sky, tanned skin, and three whisker marks on both cheeks. Most of the girls immediately had blushes on their faces and looked away.

Louise rubbed her wrist a little, as he had a strong grip, before she reached up and grasped his cheeks and brought him closer to her face and kissed him gently on the lips. She released him after a few seconds and stepped back.

After the kiss Naruto just stood there for a few seconds before he started to burn up. He just kept getting hotter and hotter. He felt himself get weaker and soon he dropped to one knee. Suddenly he grasped his left hand in pain. It felt as though someone was etching words into his hand. He tore off his gauntlet and sure enough there were strange markings being carved right into his hand.

"Wh-What did you do to Me?" He shouted as loudly as he could. Of course nobody understood him and within a few seconds he was laying unconscious at Louise's feet.

***That Night ***

Naruto awoke to a flickering light to his right. He turned his head and saw a candle. He sat up and looked around some more. He saw a closet on the far wall and in between him and it was a table and two chairs. To his left was an elegant canopy bed. He looked down and saw that he was lying in a bed of straw.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw the pink haired girl from earlier. She walked in front of him and to the closet where she put her cape.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked. Louise just ignored him and began to take her clothes off. She flung them at Naruto who caught them out of the air.

"I want those cleaned and ready by morning. Even if you can't understand our language, you are a familiar so you should understand that." Louise commanded. Naruto just gave her a confused look. "(Sigh) You can't even follow your masters orders." She said sadly.

"What the hell are you doing? Normally I don't mind if women strip in front of me but I don't even know you. Besides I don't have time to do whatever it is you want me to I need to get home."

All throughout this Louise had gotten annoyed and, pointing her wand at our favorite blond, muttered a spell that immediately blew up.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"That's odd it was supposed to be a silencing spell." she said as she looked at her wand confused. "Wait a second…I understood you!" She exclaimed.

"Finally, now can you please tell me where the hell I am?" Naruto asked.

For the next hour or so Louise explained to Naruto about Tristain, the other countries, nobles, and the Magic Academy. For the most part, unlike when he was a kid, he remained silent and listened asking questions every now and then just to get things clarified.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. I am in the kingdom of Tristain, this is a Magic Academy and you're a second year student." Naruto said, nodding his head sagely and then pointing to her.

"Ugh, I will not have my familiar address me in such a manner. I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. So a familiar is supposed to help you with stuff right? Like a servant or something?" Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

"Why did I have to summon a peasant boy?" Louise sighed.

"Hey, who said I was a peasant? I am Naruto Uzumaki ANBU Captain and future Hokage, leader of the Military in the Land of Fire."

"Land of Fire? ANBU Captain?"

"My home. ANBU Captain is one of the highest ranks in my homes military."Naruto said as he stared down at her.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. You are my familiar now and that's all that matters." She huffed and got into bed. Only to be yanked out by her nightgown and dropped on her ass.

"Listen here you brat, if I'm gonna be your familiar, however reluctantly, you will treat me with respect or I will leave." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're just a familiar and I am a noble; your master." She said vehemently.

"Goodbye, Ms. Valliere." Naruto said as he opened and closed the door.

"He…he actually ran away?" Louise said dumbfounded.

Naruto walked along the corridor when he spotted a blond guy talking to a girl who was wearing basically the same thing except her cape was brown.

"Yes, I would really like to try your soufflé sometime." The blond said.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do. I would never lie to you."

"Hey, where's the exit to this place?" Naruto asked making himself known.

"Hmm, isn't that the peasant that was summoned earlier today? It made quite the stir among the first year students as well."

"Are you gonna tell me how to get out of here or not?" Naruto asked, getting impatient.

"Really, now, is that any way to treat me; a noble, especially the one who carried you up to Louise's room?" Guiche asked, feeling proud. That is until he saw Naruto had just been cleaning his ear out with his finger.

"Hmm, you say something?" Naruto asked as he inspected what he pulled from his ear.

"How dare you?"

"Well, whatever, I'll just find my own way out." Naruto said and disappeared in a burst of speed.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and when Guiche looked he saw Louise.

"Louise, your familiar just past by here and I must say he is quite rude."

"Yea, I know. I need your help. Catch him, he ran away."

Meanwhile Naruto had ventured into a circular office. He looked around and saw bookshelves filled with, well , books as well as several strange looking objects.

"Why, hello there young man. I do not believe I have met you and I know all the students here." An elderly voice said from behind him as a light was turned on.

Naruto spun around to see an elderly man with grey hair down to his back as well as a goatee just as long. And he wore a long black cloak.

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly a student. Louise summoned me. I went for a walk and got lost on the road of life." Naruto said, taking one from Kakashi.

***Back in the Naruto-verse***

"I feel like throwing Naruto a really big party with lots of girls." Kakashi said, suddenly looking up from his book.

***Back to the office***

"Oh-ho, so you are. Well, if you would like I can show you back to Louise's room."

"Hmm, as tempting as that is, I-"

"There he is, Guiche, get him." Louise shouted as she burst through the door.

"Ha, I got you." Guiche said as he waved his wand causing Naruto to rise into the air.

"Hey, put me down."

"He's not going to put you down. You're coming back to my room with me. Let's go Guiche." Louise said as she turned and began walking toward her room.

Naruto struggled the whole there, but he just couldn't get free. When they got to the room, before he realized it, Naruto was chained to Louise's bed with a dog collar.

"Hey, what's with the collar?" He asked, holding the object up.

"You ran away, this is to make sure you don't do it again. Be glad I don't take your food away." She said, again getting undressed and then slipping into bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"What do you think the straw is for idiot?"

Naruto looked at the straw with a deadpan expression, then at Louise's bed, and back at the straw.

"Like hell I'm sleeping on straw." Naruto said, though Louise didn't hear him as she had already fallen asleep. Naruto stripped down to his boxers and then silently crawled into the bed, silently laughing at what he knew was going to be a funny morning.

***The next morning***

Naruto awoke at the crack of dawn, as usual, and sat up, waking Louise in the process.

"Ahhh, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" She scream/asked.

"Hmm, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You asked me to make you a woman last night. I must say, for someone who's as prude as you are; at least from what I got last night, you sure are a minx in bed." Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

"What? I would never do something so degrading as to doing…that with a commoner." Louise stuttered out.

"Well, that's good. You aren't really my type anyways."

"WHAT! You were just joking?"

"Yep!" Naruto said as he gave an earsplitting grin and a thumbs up.

"Idiot!" She said smacking him out of the bed. "Where are my clothes? You did wash them right?"

"How the hell was I supposed to do that chained to your bed?"

"…Right, I forgot about that. Well, whatever, just grab a fresh set from the drawers. Shirts are in the top, skirts in the second, and underwear in the bottom."

Naruto walked over and grabbed the clothes and tossed them to Louise. "There, now can I take this stupid thing off?" he then watched as she undressed, butt naked, and pulled her panties on.

"What are you waiting for, dress me. And what do you mean can you take it off, I have the key."

"Well, no, you don't actually. Why do you think I slept with you?" He said holding the key up. "And why the hell should I dress you? You're, what, thirteen or fourteen years old right? You can do it yourself."

"I'M SIXTEEN DAMN IT!" Louise screeched.

"Oh, wow, I've never met a Lolita before. I wonder if their good in bed?" Naruto asked under his breath as he took a thinking pose.

"Ugh, whatever, just dress me or no breakfast." At that point in time Naruto's stomach growled, quite loudly as it frightened Louise. "What the hell was that?"

"Eh, that was my stomach. I haven't eaten in almost a day, I'm starved."

"Alright, dress me and you can eat." She said getting a little impatient. Naruto just sighed, but reluctantly, with the promise of food, as he didn't want to eat his emergency Ichiraku's unless he really had to, he got her dressed. "Good, now let's go." She said as she walked out the door. Naruto unlocked the collar and followed her.

Naruto was surprised at the size of the dining hall. There had to be at least two hundred students. There was three tables with students. One table had students with brown capes, another with black capes and the last one had red capes. Louise walked over to the table where students wore a black cape. Naruto soon followed her, hoping he would get to eat soon. She stopped at an empty seat and just stood there.

"Pull the chair out you idiot." She said getting frustrated. Naruto did and she sat down. Naruto then took the seat next to her and began eating, gaining the attention of everyone around them. One of the students couldn't believe his audacity, got up, walked over to him and took the food he was eating.

"Peasants don't get to eat the food of nobles." He said.

"Put it back." Naruto said, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Or what? You can't-"He was cut off as Naruto punched him in the face. It was a known fact in Konoha that you didn't get in the way of a hungry Naruto and food.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do that for? And get down; your food is right there." She said pointing to the food on the floor. Naruto looked at it, and then continued to eat the food on the table. "RAAAHHH!" She screamed, grabbed him by his collar, and dragged him outside as everyone laughed at them.

Louise dropped Naruto on the steps leading outside.

"You idiot, what the hell were you doing in there?"

"I was eating."

"That food was for the students, not you. You're just a familiar."

"Yea, well, this 'familiar' refuses to do anything. You expect me to just do as you say? You really are vain aren't you? I was dragged from my world, and made into your familiar against my will and you just expect me to listen to you?" Naruto asked, using his new vocabulary from continuing the Icha Icha series.

"Yes, I do. You don't live there anymore. That mark on your hand proves you are mine." She said pointing to Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at it for a second and then back at the pinkette in front of him.

"That may be, but I am a warrior not your servant. I may be able to do those things but you will respect me or I won't."

"Fine, but only if you do a good job." She huffed, not wanting to be embarrassed. They turned the corner and saw a bunch of students sitting at tables eating and with various strange animals.

"What the heck is going on? Shouldn't they be in class or something?" Naruto asked.

"Today is special. All second year students are supposed to spend their day with their familiar to get to know them better." She said looking for an empty table.

"Sounds boring." Naruto replied.

"Oh?" A voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Kirche with her familiar; a red salamander with a flaming tail.

"Wow, sweet, you have a salamander?" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to pet it, only to have it snap at his hand. "Kinda dangerous, isn't he?"

"He's fine. Under the contract, familiars faithfully obey their masters every order and don't try to run away." She said, stroking it.

"See, you've already embarrassed me twice today. Ugghh." Louise said.

"You know, no one believes you actually summoned anything and that you just grabbed a peasant from nearby."

"What is with everyone thinking I'm a freaking peasant? I'm not." Naruto said with a growl.

"Humph, whatever." She said as she walked away laughing.

"Arrrhh, what is her problem." Louise said shaking her fist before she rounded on Naruto. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, bring me some tea." She demanded as she stormed off to the nearest empty table. Naruto grumbled about not knowing where to get it before walking off. He was so lost in thought as he walked that he was surprised by a giant floating eye that came out of nowhere. Startled, he jumped back and knocked someone over.

He turned around to see a woman in a maid outfit. She had black hair and eyes and what drew most of his attention was her ahem…assets. Even with the clothes on they looked to be maybe only a size smaller than Tsunade's.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said after he regained his composure.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine, really." She said as she reached for the cake that had fallen on the ground.

"No, I really should watch where I'm going." Naruto said as he grabbed the cake, smiled his foxy grin causing the girl to blush, and ate the cake. "Mmm, that's really good." As Naruto put the last of the cake in his mouth the maid saw the markings on his hand.

"Oh, hey, are the one that was summoned by Ms. Valliere?"

"Ah, my amazing-ness precedes me." Naruto stated as he stood at attention with his hands on his waist and somehow sparkling.

"No, it's just everyone is talking about how a peasant was summoned and made into a familiar." She said with a smile.

"I'm not some peasant damn it." Naruto growled. "Before the midget summoned me I was supposed to take over as the Military leader of my country in a few years."

"Oh, I apologize." She bowed. "My name is Siesta."

"Nah, don't worry about that. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you." She said when something dawned on her. "Oh no, that cake was for Lord Guiche."

"Don't worry, just tell me where he is and I'll explain it to him while you get another piece." Naruto said with his trademark grin, again causing her to blush.

"He's sitting over there." She said as she pointed to the blond from the night before. "I'll be right back." She s ran off toward what Naruto presumed to be the kitchen. Naruto watched her as she ran, rather fond of her shapely backside, before he walked over to Guiche.

"Hey, blond douche bag." Naruto greeted.

"Who the hell- oh it's you; the rude commoner." He responded.

"Yea, well your cake fell on the ground so Siesta went to get…is that a toad?" Naruto said noticing the blond girls sitting there. She had two curly pigtails framing her face while the rest of her hair flowed down her back with a red bow.

"Umm, yes." She said, not sure of where this guy came from.

"Sweet, you must be, like super awesome then." Naruto said, using his more childish logic. "What's his name?"

"Um, well she's a girl and her name is Robin." This got a confused look out of Naruto, who grabbed the frog and turned it upside down and pointed to something.

"That, my naïve little lady, is a penis making _him_ a boy." Naruto said and then handed the toad back.

"Well, thank you I suppose. Now go get us some tea." Guiche said to Naruto before turning to the blond. "You know, Montmorency, your familiar is so very cute, just like you."

"Thanks, you're flattering as always."

"I would never lie to your beautiful eyes." He said, eccentrically waving his rose around.

"Really now? But I've recently heard that you've been seen with a first year student." She said as her eyes narrowed.

"That's ridiculous. There's absolutely nothing that can-"

"Hide my feelings from you. Isn't that how it goes?" Naruto interrupted him. "Oh, wait, so that's how it is, isn't it?" before Naruto could go any further the girl from the night before came up to the and presented a soufflé to Guiche.

"Here, Guiche, I made that soufflé for you." She said nervously.

"Good going genius." Naruto said with a snicker. "You're about to find out what happens when you two-time. Though, I'm not really one to speak, before I was summoned I had women begging to have me as a boyfriend." Naruto said, although it was a bit of a stretch it was mostly true; there were women, both shinobi and civilian, that begged him to be their boyfriend.

"Two-timing?" The two girls asked in unison. "Guiche, what is he talking about?" The blond continued.

"What do you think you're doing peasant? You're going to cause a misunderstanding."

At this time a small crowd had started to form around them, curious as to what was happening.

"What's going on?"

"Guiche is picking a …fight…with that peasant Louise summoned."

Naruto sat back as he watched, and laughed, at the guys pathetic attempt to get out of being in trouble with them. He laughed even harder when they both smacked him and stomped away.

Guiche looked around at everyone laughing at him, but stopped when he came to Naruto's smirking face. This only further riled him as he stood and dusted himself off.

"It seems that you do not know how to show proper respect to nobility."

"Hmm, well, I never really cared if people were nobility or not in my world, so I don't think it's that much of a problem here." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I herby challenge you to a duel."Guiche said as he pointed his flower at Naruto.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, not sure if this was a joke or not. "You don't look like you could even run around the castle once."

"It doesn't matter; I challenged you to a duel. Do you accept or not? As a gentleman I cannot let what you did to those beautiful women."

"What I did? Dude, you're delusional. You're the one that was caught two timing, not me. But, sure, I accept this duel."

"Fine. I will be awaiting your arrival at Vestry Square." The blond said before walking away.

It was at this point that Louise appeared.

"Hey you. What do you think you're doing?" She asked as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"I don't understand what's wrong." Naruto said with a blank expression. Fights were common back home. Maybe they were forbidden here or something?

"What do you think you're doing; accepting a duel without my permission?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to apologize to Guiche. He may still forgive you."

"Hell no. I'm not apologizing to that pampas ass." Naruto said as he yanked his arm free and stood there.

"You moron! Let me spell it out for you. Peasants never win against Nobility; it's impossible."

"Whatever." Naruto said and turned to one of the other students. "How do I get to Vestry Square?" the boy just pointed in a direction. "Thanks." Naruto said and began to walk in that direction. Pretty soon he came to an open area that was filling with students of all grades. He walked to the center and saw Guiche standing there, waiting for him.

"Well, I must commend you for at least showing up." He said

"Hmm, you saw something?" Naruto said while reading Icha Icha: Yuri Special that he pulled from…somewhere.

"Wait!" A voice called out to be revealed as Louise. "Stop, you know that duels are forbidden."

"True, but that's only when they are between two nobles. He isn't a noble." Guiche said waving her off.

"Of course! Something like this has never happened before."

"Louise, are you feeling attracted to this peasant?" He asked. Louise flashed to that morning and instantly blushed.

"Hey, she's not my type anyway; too damn bossy." Naruto said as he flipped the page and giggled.

"Whatever, the duel has started." Guiche said as he waved his rose and a petal came off. When it landed on the ground there was a glow and when it stopped there was a statue like thing. "My name is Guiche the Brass, therefore a brass golem; a Valkyrie." He said. When he stopped it shot forward and punched Naruto only for it to poof away in a cloud of smoke. Everyone was dumfounded at what happened as they had never seen anything like it before.

"Well, that was impressive. I thought you were just a regular civilian." Everyone looked behind Guiche to see Naruto still reading his book.

"What the hell? How did you get there?" the blond mage asked. "And why are you reading a book? This is a duel."

"Hmm, well you're not the only one who has a different name. In my world I was known as Naruto Uzumaki 'The One Man Army' and 'The Crimson Demon'. As for why I'm reading a book, well I thought you were smart enough to figure that out, but if you can't it's to see what happens at the end."He said with a smile as he flipped the page again. Naruto had gotten the name of 'The One Man Army' for obvious reasons, but he got the other name because when he used his gauntlets he used a bit of Kyubi's chakra on them and his eyes to make him more feral so that he could use a Taijutsu style he had been working on. He actually got that name when he was still trying to come up with the forms and was testing some of the basics against some bandits.

"Rrrggg."He growled. "Fine, let's continue then." He said as the Valkyrie shot forward again. It went to punch stab Naruto with its spear, but the blond shinobi just dodged to the left. The golems eyes shone red for a second, showing Guiche's anger, before it started stabbing again and again, each time it completely missed and Naruto had yet to even look up from his book. Many of the students were surprised that he could do that as none of them had ever seen a commoner move like that. The most surprised were the two servants that were watching. After several more minutes of dodging both sides stopped moving.

"Well, it seems Louise's familiar is nothing but a coward." Guiche said trying to rile Naruto. He was disappointed however as Naruto just ignored him and continued to read his book. "Hmm, well, it's to be expected I guess. She is the failure of her family. I bet this commoner's mother was whore, and that's how Louise convinced him to pretend to be a familiar." He said turning his back to Naruto. Though had he been facing Naruto he would have seen the blond actually _drop_ his book.

"Nobody talks about my mother like that." He said as he squatted with his hands out front. He sighed and concentrated while at the same time pulling his hands in. As he did so, electricity could be seen arcing off his hands. "Raiton: Kaminari no-ken(1)." As he said that the electricity intensified and larger arcs could be seen coming off of his hands, surprising everyone there as they believed he was using magic."This is something my father left me; something he had partially copied from the Raikage." Naruto then blurred forward and the next thing anyone knew he was in front of Guiche's golem with his fist where its gut would be, before a lightning bolt shot from its back causing it to fall apart.

"What the hell? He can use magic? And without a wand?" Guiche asked as he stepped back.

"I don't know what magic is, but these are Jutsu. Fuuton: Shinkugyoku(2)." Naruto inhaled and then blew out multiple bullets of wind. Guiche, for his part, was fast enough to summon a wall of earth before he was made into human Swiss cheese. Unfortunately it also blocked his view of Naruto, who had jumped into the air, over the wall, and held a kunai to Guiche's throat. "Give up."

"I-I give." He said as he ducked away and ran for his life. Everyone started laughing at the blond mage, even Naruto who had already gotten his book and dusted it off. They all stopped however as they heard a monstrous growl and looked around to see what kind of monster was attacking the school.

"Hehe, oops? Guess I'm still hungry." Naruto said sheepishly causing everyone to sweat drop.

**And that's all folks. Again this is just a test, so if you like it, or have ideas, please do not hesitate to review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545


End file.
